Light Emitting diode (commonly referred to as “LED”) is a type of semi-conductor device which converts electricity to light by using a characteristic of a compound semiconductor. An operation of the LED is given herein. When a forward voltage is applied to a semi conductor of a specific chemical element, electrons and holes are recombined with each other while moving through a positive-negative junction. The recombination of the electrons and the holes causes the energy level to fall down, thereby emitting light. LED are generally manufactured in small sizes, typically 0.25 mm2 and mounted in a housing or packaging. The LED packaging is then mounted on a lead frame or printed circuit board using an epoxy mold. LED gives out light in different colours depending on the wavelength obtained from combination of elements constituting the semiconductor chip.
Most LED packaging or LED housing today are only suitable for low power or general decoration LED and the packaging design has not changed very much over these years.
LEDs that are designed to emit light in the visible spectrum generate a significant amount of heat, e.g., approximately 80-90% of the input energy received by the LED is converted to heat, with the remainder converted to light. Accordingly, the heat that is generated by the LED must be dissipated.
The thermal problem on HB LED (High Brightness Light Emitting Diode) is therefore always a concern. As the output power of the HB LED is getting higher (5 Watts, 8 Watts), care must be taken to ensure the heat generated by the semiconductor junction does not go beyond its maximum allowable junction temperature.
The HB LED provide several thousand hours longer life time than traditional lighting source. However, its life span can be changed very much if the heat produced is not adequately dissipated.
The inventor has proposed an improved LED housing and method of manufacture which can overcome the problem of heat dissipation. The improved LED also offers quick and easy installation and removal of the LED housing. The improved LED can also be arranged in such a manner as to offer constant illumination.
With the break through of this invention, the improved LED would change the design and use of traditional lighting appliances design, and have many applications making the invention more efficient and energy saving, hence more environmental friendly.